Douce Nuit
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS 8x07. GeekBaby fic. 'Trois kilos deux cents, quarante huit centimètres, qui reflétait déjà dans son air contrarié une facette parfaitement reconnaissable de sa mère, et qui venait de lui voler son coeur'


**N/A :**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous souhaitez à toutes (et à tous, s'il y a des hommes dans l'assistance :p) une très Joyeux Noël :))

Le genre de cette histoire est différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, en particulier dans le fait que c'est un concentré de guimauves bien sucré, mais c'est toujours ce qu'il m'arrive lorsque j'écris une fic avec un Geek Baby. La simple idée de nos deux chéris avec un petit bébé, heee, ça me rend toute guimauve rien que d'y penser XD Mais en ce jour de Noël (ou veille de Noël), tout le monde à le droit à un peu de soleil :)

Elle contient des **spoilers** pour le **8x07**

**Eva**,**Nath**, cette histoire est pour vous. Plus la fin de l'année approche, plus je suis reconnaissante. 2007 aura été une année pleine d'embûches et de temps difficiles, mais je n'oublierai jamais qu'elle a également été l'année durant laquelle vous êtes entrée dans ma vie. Je suis reconnaissante pour tout le soutient et l'amour que vous m'avez apporté durant ces mois, je ne sais sincèrement pas comment j'aurais pu y arriver sans vous.  
L'écriture est le moyen le plus sincère que je connaisse à ce jour pour vous exprimez mon amour et ma gratitude. Chaque mots de cette histoire a puisé son encre dans ce coin de mon cœur où vous demeurez niché.

Joyeux Noël.

* * *

**Douce Nuit**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et étira son bras de l'autre côté du lit, sa main ne rencontra que du vide. 

Quelques mois plus tôt, son cœur se serait douloureusement serré et son estomac durement retourné face à cette absence. Pendant près de trois mois, à chaque réveil il avait tendu la main, et à chaque réveil, il n'avait sentit que la froideur des draps.

Mais aujourd'hui, le tissu était encore légèrement tiède sous sa paume, preuve évidente qu'elle avait été à ses côtés seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dans un mouvement presque inconscient, il se déplaça sur le lit, et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Prenant une profonde respiration, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, rassuré par cette simple odeur.  
Lorsqu'elle était partie, il avait passé pratiquement toutes les journées qu'il ne passait pas au labo, accroché à son oreiller. C'était l'élément de la maison qui contenait le plus de fragrances d'elle, bien qu'il puisse la voir partout. Dans un magazine qui traînait, un long cheveux accroché à l'une de ses chemises, son shampoing préféré dans la douche.

Son odeur entre les draps, imprégné dans l'oreiller.

Durant trois mois, il avait pourtant bien été obligé de laver ces draps, ce qu'il avait fait avec réticence, excepté pour l'oreiller, qui avait pourtant lui aussi perdu sa senteur au fil du temps.

Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance, car aujourd'hui, ses poumons et son cœur se remplirent d'elle lorsqu'il respira.

Grissom demeura un moment indéterminé dans cette position, à simplement apprécier la paix intérieur qu'il ressentait, et qu'il avait cru ne jamais connaître un jour.  
Pourtant, il finit par rouler à nouveau sur le dos, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Ce n'était pas l'absence de Sara à ses côtés qui le perturbait. Il l'avait vu (ou plus entendu) sortir du lit un peu plus tôt. Il avait eu le réflexe de se lever en premier, mais elle avait glissé une main sur son bras, avait chuchoté qu'elle y allait, qu'il pouvait se rendormir, et il lui avait obéis. Car si retrouvé son côté du lit vide avait été une véritable torture pendant trois mois l'année dernière, depuis maintenant huit semaines, ce n'était plus du tout inhabituel.

Non, ce qui le troubla légèrement, ce fut le silence de la chambre. Il s'était attendu à entendre les murmures et chuchotements de Sara en provenance de la nursery, que le babyphone soigneusement posé sur la table de nuit aurait dû lui faire parvenir.  
Il aimait par dessus tout rester silencieux dans leur lit à l'écouter, alors qu'elle parlait doucement à leur fille de l'autre côté du couloir, et que cette dernière lui répondait par petit sons encore indistincts. Mais bien sûr, il adorait d'autant plus les observer lors de ces échanges. Sara avait naturellement décidé de la nourrir au sein, malgré les inconvénients que cela comportait, car les avantages étaient plus nombreux. Il savait qu'elle chérissait ces instants d'étrange intimité passé avec leur fille, et il aurait mentit s'il avait dit ne pas chérir ces images avec la même intensité.

Décidant qu'il était de son devoir de déterminer où se trouvaient les deux femmes de sa vie, il glissa hors du lit. Son premier geste fut d'aller ouvrir les rideaux qui masquaient la lumière du jour. Lumière qui avait un envoûtant aspect à la fois tamisé et étincelant, la neige qui recouvrait le paysage réfléchissant les rayons du soleil, tout en plaçant le monde sous un voile de satin.

Lorsque la neige avait commencé à tomber pour la première fois une semaine plus tôt, Sara avait poussé une exclamation de surprise enjouée, avant de se jeter à la fenêtre, observant les flocons tomber avec émerveillement.

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu la neige tomber » lui avait-elle dit, sans quitter la pluie de coton des yeux.

Il l'avait pourtant cru. Il avait lui même passé près d'une décennie sans avoir la chance d'observer ce spectacle à nouveau. C'était dans ce même Etat du Massachusetts qu'il avait revu la neige tomber, deux ans auparavant, alors qu'il était en séminaire à Williamstown pour le mois.

Après deux jours de chute de neige intense, ils s'étaient réveillés sur un paysage totalement différent, tout étant recouvert d'une épaisse couche de blanc immaculé.

En début d'après midi, Sara avait finalement craqué, et avait renoncé à l'une de ses règles de bases (ne jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, sortir le bébé à moins qu'il fasse un minimum de 10 degré Celsius à l'extérieur, règle assez improbable lorsque l'on connaissait les températures hivernales dans cette région). Ils l'avaient emmitoufler dans un épais body, un pantalon rembourré, deux t-shirt, un pull en laine, avant de lui enfiler l'adorable combinaison noire que Grissom avait acheter plusieurs mois plus tôt. La combinaison étant conçue avec chaussons et gants fait du même épais tissu, ils n'avaient plus eu qu'à la couvrir d'un bonnet, rabattre la capuche, et elle était fin prête à être exposé au grand froid.

L'ordinateur portable de Grissom possédait à présent un nouveau fond d'écran. Sara offrait un sourire radieux à l'objectif, les joues légèrement rougies par le froid, et son bonnet ne couvrant pas la totalité de ses cheveux, une légère brise les avaient fait voleté. Elle tenait fermement entre ses bras ce qui, à première vue, pouvait être prise pour un gros baluchon noir, mais qui s'avérait être leur fille, dont seulement quelques centimètres carrés de peau se détachaient de ses vêtements. Mais bien sûr, pour ses deux parents, elle n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique que sur ces photos (Grissom en avait pris une bonne…cinquantaine). Ils n'étaient rester qu'un quart d'heure dans leur jardin recouvert de neige, le bébé ayant rapidement gémit ses protestations (elle devait sans l'ombre d'un doute avoir trop chaud).

Pour Grissom, cela demeurait jusqu'à présent, son (dernier en date) plus beau souvenir.

Mais lorsqu'il descendit les marches et pénétra dans la quasi pénombre de leur salon, sa liste se modifia à nouveau.

Sara s'était installée dans l'un des fauteuil, et nourrissait le petit ange qui avait transformé leur existence, et cela bien avant sa naissance.

La seule lumière de la pièce provenait des guirlandes lumineuses qui décoraient le sapin et le contour de la cheminée, et cela créait un léger halot autour d'elles.

Grissom demeura immobile dans l'entrée, à moitié caché par l'ombre de la porte, ne cherchant pas à masquer sa présence, mais ne faisant rien pour la lui faire remarquer non plus.

Sara avait l'air si calme et apaisée. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, alors qu'elle murmurait quelque chose au bébé qui tétait tranquillement, son index droit emprisonné dans son petit poing. Il était trop loin pour entendre les mots de son histoire, mais à ce qu'il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres, c'était un conte de Noël

A nouveau, pour la énième fois du mois lui semblait-il, il sentit son cœur se gonfler et se serrer douloureusement face à cette image. Mais c'était une délicieuse douleur. Une douleur provoquée par un trop plein d'amour et d'affection ne pouvait qu'être agréable.

Les légers sons de succion finirent par devenir de plus en plus faible, et après quelques temps le silence retomba, Sara s'étant replongé dans une contemplation muette de sa fille.

Finalement, elle finit par redresser la tête, glissant immédiatement ses yeux vers l'endroit où il se tenait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il su immédiatement qu'elle avait eu conscience de sa présence depuis un moment, si ce n'était depuis le début. Son sourire était toujours doux, bien que comportant une légère trace d'amusement. Une étrange pensée traversa furtivement son esprit. Il se demanda si elle aussi venait de remarqué l'étrange singularité de leur position, lui, l'observant silencieusement dans l'ombre de la porte, alors qu'elle était plongée dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Intrigante sensation de déjà-vu, que le destin avait entremêlée pour échanger leurs places.

La pensée fut brève et sans incidence aucune, et bientôt, seule la tendresse éclaira le visage de Sara. Et ce fut cette même candeur qui remplit sa voix lorsqu'elle lui murmura :

« Joyeux Noël, Gil. »_  
_

* * *

_Le temps._

_Le temps était une notion tellement étrange._

_Depuis qu'elle était partie, le temps semblait s'être ligué contre lui, comme le monde tout entier, lui semblait-il parfois. Car il avait l'insupportable sensation que chaque jour et chaque nuit s'écoulait et se suivait avec la même lenteur, les aiguilles de sa montre avançant à vitesse réduite, celles de l'horloge de son bureau le narguant dans une continuité de sons identiques et incessant. Tic… Tic… Tic… Tic…_

_Mais alors que les jours se traînaient durant des semaines, le temps passait, incroyablement vite. Sept jours devinrent vingt jours, puis vingt jours devirent un mois, puis deux. _

_Puis trois._

_Et à présent qu'elle était à nouveau devant ses yeux, belle et bien là, le temps s'arrêta._

_Il avait su que quelque chose était différent lorsque Hank n'était pas venu lui réclamer son lot de caresses, quand il était entré dans la maison. Il y avait également eu une odeur de propre qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas la veille. Et il y avait eu trop de luminosité._

_Les rideaux étaient tirés, et le soleil inondait la salle à manger, malgré l'aspect grisâtre du ciel à l'extérieur. _

_Et puis bien sûr, il y avait la présence d'un pied dépassant du bout du canapé. _

_Un pied nu, suivit d'une cheville, dont la peau était décorée d'un simple soleil noir._

_« _Non, ce tatouage n'est pas un symbole de paix. C'est tout simplement le symbole d'une soirée étudiante un peu trop bien arrosée_. » avait-elle gloussé, le visage enfouie dans ses mains._

_Il avança comme au ralentit, contournant le canapé à distance, la redécouvrant littéralement des pieds à la tête. _

_Après la cheville tatoué, il y avait l'ourlait de son pantalon beige. Un deuxième pied, glissé sous son mollet. Genoux, cuisses, hanches. Veste en daim froissé, t-shirt blanc. Des cheveux contre une peau pâle, un visage aux traits endormis._

_Et un gouffre._

_Un gouffre dans sa propre poitrine, qui n'avait cessé de se creuser encore et encore avec chaque jour qui passait, et qui à présent semblait se remplir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau que ses yeux effleurait, et que son cerveau analysait et enregistrait, son cœur le dévorait, et comblait le vide qui s'était crée en lui, l'envahissant d'un autre désir viscéral._

_Celui de la toucher, de simplement confirmer qu'elle était réellement là, et qu'elle n'était pas seulement à nouveau le fruit de son imagination._

_Mais il savait. Il savait qu'elle était réelle._

_Aussi vivide qu'un rêve puisse être, seule la réalité pouvait provoquée une telle sensation au creux de son coeur. Il le savait._

_Il le su bien avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, et ne les connecte aux siens. Bien avant le contact retrouvé de leur peaux, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sur sa joue, puis dans la soie de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son visage, avec douceur et vénération et remerciement, puis son cou, aux creux duquel il se nicha, inhalant son odeur, et il sentit ses sanglots résonner aux plus profond de son être, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, et qu'elle le serrait contre elle, et qu'ils pleuraient tous deux._

_Plus tard, les larmes s'étaient mêlés à la sueur. Aucune réelle parole n'avait été prononcée, non pas parce qu'aucun mot ne convenait, mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient inutiles durant ces instants. La douleur de ces mois passés loin de l'autre était gravée dans leur regards, que seul le plaisir à son paroxysme parvint à détacher l'un de l'autre. Le profond soulagement se devinait dans la manière dont ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, non pas pour blesser ni pour posséder, mais simplement pour s'accrocher, totalement et désespérément. Et la rencontre de leurs lèvres, de leur langues, de leur corps, l'entremêlement de leur souffles, de leurs soupirs et de leurs gémissements, tout cela conviait tellement plus que ce que les mots auraient pu leur apporter._

_Car rien d'autre qu'eux n'existait, rien d'autre._

_Puis la rencontre de deux cellules, pour n'en former plus qu'une._

_Une qui devint deux._

_Puis quatre._

_Puis huit._

_Et neuf mois plus tard, Grace naissait._

* * *

Grace. 

Il lui avait parlé pendant des heures entières, les lèvres collées au ventre rond de Sara, ignorant les soupirs faussement exaspérés de cette dernière. Il l'avait même vu, et entendu les battements rapides et réguliers de son cœur durant les écographie, sentant les doigts de Sara serrer fermement les siens sous l'émotion intense que cela provoquait en elle.

Sara avait passé les sept dernières heures à lui serrer la main, mais de façon quelque peu plus violente et douloureuse, lui faisant rapidement perdre toute sensation dans ses doigts compressés. Mais il n'avait émis aucun son de protestations ni de douleur, car il avait conscience que sa peine n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle endurait. Il n'avait besoin ni du broiement de sa main, ni du visage rougit et luisant de sueur de Sara pour le comprendre, pas plus que de ses menaces.

Puis il y avait eu un cri, puissant et plein de reproches. Et il y avait eu des ciseaux à tenir entre ses doigts dénués de sensations, et un cordon à couper.

Et puis il y avait eu Grace entre ses bras.

A peine plus de trois kilos et quelques dizaines de centimètres, recouverte de fluide et autre tissus naturels, les traits de son visage fripé déformés un peu plus par une grimace de contrariété évidente, à laquelle il aurait pleinement compatis si la moindre fibre de son être n'avait pas déjà été occupée à être totalement émerveillée et transportée par la beauté de cet instant, par la magnificence de sa fille.

De leur fille.

Grace.

Trois kilos deux cents, quarante-huit centimètres, qui reflétait déjà dans son air contrarié une facette parfaitement reconnaissable de sa mère, et qui venait de lui voler son cœur.

Le temps fut son ami cette nuit là.

Il ralentit sa course, et le laissa se noyer dans l'océan de tendresse et d'amour sans pareil que cette ange venait de faire déferler en lui.

Le temps lui offrit une parcelle d'éternité.

Sara lui offrit Grace.


End file.
